Try Again
by SlytherPuff123
Summary: It's finally Merlin's day off, when Morgana attacks Camelot... again. He disguises himself in a cloak and heads to the place where the evil sorcerers always go: the throne room. He and Morgana fight, and Merlin has a rant about originality. BAMF!Merlin/Emrys. Not a reveal fic, except for Morgana.


**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you like the story, and just to clarify, it's set anytime during series 5, and this is not a reveal fic, sorry! Please leave a review, they are always appreciated! **

**~Elara**

**X**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin :(**

* * *

**Try Again**

Nothing could ruin Merlin's good mood. Yesterday, after going on a patrol – for some reason Arthur always makes him come – helping out in the kitchens, delivering remedies in the lower town for Gaius _and _doing his usual chores for the king, he was so thankful that he'd got the day off.

It was very rare that he got a day off, so he decided that he'd catch up on reading his spell book and maybe visit the Lake of Avalon. After all, with constant assassination attempts on both the King _and_ Queen, it's hard to leave the castle unprotected. But today was his day off. He had earned it. It was hard to pretend to be an idiot _and_ be vigilant at all times, but he managed it – quite well if he'd say so.

He'd just opened his spell book when the warning bell went off. _Great, _he thought to himself. _I wonder who it is this time. _He rolled his eyes and placed his book down carefully on his bed; if there was an attack, there was no reason for his book to get damaged in the process. He grabbed a cloak from under his bed and put it on. He was saving it for extreme circumstances only, but today he couldn't be bothered to hide in the shadows to help. It would be nice to show off his magic and blue cloak. It was a little worn down but still looked good.

He pulled the cloak on as he left the physician's quarters, making his way to the throne room. That was _always_ where the captors held the Knights of the Round Table, King and Queen. Couldn't they just for _once_ be original and hold them somewhere else? Was that really too much to ask? If they ruin his day, they could at least make it fun and challenging for him. Instead, it's always the same places they hold everyone, the same reasons (more or less), and the same boring speeches.

Once he got to the throne room entrance, he noticed there were two guards wearing that all so familiar uniform. _Morgana_.

He stepped out from around the corner and cleared his throat. The scruffy looking guards quickly turned to look at him and drew their swords. "Wha' 're you doin' 'ere?" The first guard said.

"Well this is a nice reception!" Merlin greeted sarcastically. "I was hoping to see Morgana. She and I need to have a word about _originality_, you see. It's always the same with you bad guys-" The second guard lunged at the warlock with his sword. Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the weapon went flying. "That wasn't very nice." He mockingly said, placing a hand on his chest and looking offended.

The two guards looked at each other and Merlin could have swore that one of them looked on the verge of peeing themselves. As amusing as it was, he really needed to get going if he was going to make it to the lake before it went dark. His eyes flashed gold again and the two guards smashed against the wall behind them and fell into unconsciousness.

Merlin shrugged and stepped over their legs, heading to the door of his destination. He pulled up his hood, applied a glamour to cover his face and took a breath. It was now or never. He burst open the doors and walked through theatrically. He wasn't going to be boring like them. At least they wouldn't be bored; _damn, that's nice of me, _he thought to himself.

Once inside, he saw the Knights of the Round Table, Arthur and Gwen tied up at the side of the room. In front of him was Morgana, looking as mad as the last time he saw her, maybe even crazier. She was wearing a straggly black dress and her hair was so tangled that she probably hadn't brushed it for over a year. She had a satisfied look in her eye as he entered, but for one moment he thought he saw fear flash across her face. But before he could confirm it, she spoke at last: "Well, well, well; if it isn't the mighty _Emrys_." She hissed. "Come to save your King, I suppose?" She said knowingly.

Merlin disguised his voice quickly and spoke confidently, "Just leave now, Morgana. It doesn't have to be this way. Just leave in peace, and I'll forget this ever happened."

She suddenly began to chuckle darkly. "I just need to leave, and you'll forget about it and let me go? Do you really think," she began quietly, making her voice louder with each word. "that I, Morgana le Fey, the last High Priestess of the Old Religion, would be such a FOOL!" she took a quick deep breath before continuing; "I came here today with a new purpose, and guess what that is?" she said almost sweetly. "It's to rid this world of _you_, Emrys. And this time, I will _not_ be defeated!" Morgana screeched.

As soon as Morgana finished her rant, Merlin burst out laughing. "O-oh my Go-God!" He managed to say in between chuckling. "You are, honestly, so predictable. It's always the same thing: '_I shall defeat you', 'nothing can stop me because I'm _so _powerful',_ but you know what? Every single time someone tries to take over Camelot and kill the King, they are defeated by me. Do you know why it it is so _easy_ for me? It's because none of them have any brains to come up with a _different_ strategy. It's always the same, boring thing. I have heard your _wonderful_ speech the past several times someone has tried to take over Camelot. So do us all a favour: make your plan original. _Please_. I am honestly getting bored."

By now, Morgana was standing completely dazed. She did not expect a lecture on originality from her enemy. She gathered up her emotions and in her head, began her plan to attack Emrys. She smiled and thought of the perfect spell to attack him with. "So... you want me to be different? Maybe this shall be less boring for you. _**Forbearnan**__!"_ Her eyes flashed gold and a ball of fire shot out of her hand towards the cloaked man.

With a flash of his eyes, he caught the ball of fire in his outstretched hand and made it disappear as if were never there. "You think _that_ is unpredictable? I've had to deal with a dozens of them already! Try again, please."

Morgana's eyes glowed as she guided her hand up. A tall column of fire was created and it swirled angrily. Well... that was _so _original. _Totally_ not the same spell Morgause used in the Castle of Fyrien when they went to save Elyan. Merlin had already dealt with one of these before and that was before he'd even fully mastered how to control his magic!

_"_**_Miere torr sweoloþhat!_**_"_ The whirl of fire dissipated and caused a handful of rubble to fall down near Morgana. How did he always manage to cause some of the roof to come down after he'd dealt with that spell?

"Try ag-" Merlin (very rudely in his opinion) got interrupted by Morgana chanting again.

_"_**_Cume þoden_**_**!**__"_ There was suddenly a giant, angry tornado headed towards him fast.

_"__**Schildan!**__"_ An invisible shield formed around him like a wall just before it collided into him; thankfully, Morgana's hostages were at the other side of the room – out of reach from the tornado. With one swift movement of his hand, the whirlwind disappeared like the ball of fire.

"Well done... That was a bit better than last time. Try again, please." The warlock smiled under his hood at seeing how much he antagonised the witch.

She huffed angrily and gathered all of the magic inside of her. If he wanted a show, she was going to give him one. _"_**_Bene læg gesweorc_**_**!**__"_ She yelled.

As soon as she recited her spell, a cloud of thick, mist came from her outstretched palm. In only a few seconds, the entire throne room was covered. No one could even see their own hands through the thick fog.

Suddenly, Merlin heard another incantation meant to take him by surprise and readied himself for another attack. Morgana was strong, but he was stronger. He was done playing nice. This was just a waste of his time, and a waste of his day off.

He closed his eyes and focused his magic on seeing through the fog. He opened his now golden eyes and saw Morgana smirking. He was the only one in the room, except for the High Priestess, who could see anything. A huge fireball that was almost twice as big as the last one was heading straight towards him. Great.

Merlin held out his right hand and the ball of fire stopped an inch away from him. He concentrated on his magic again and his eyes became an even brighter gold, if possible. All of the mist came towards him and absorbed into the fire in front of his hand and banished the dark magic with the flames.

Now that the room was clear again, he could see clearly without his magic. And it was a funny sight. Morgana's features were twisted in rage, masking her fear. Maybe she finally realised that she _was_ going to be defeated after all and would leave! Nope. That was very unlikely.

"I would ask you to try again, but you already did and failed. Yet again. Now could you _please_ leave so I can enjoy the rest of my day?" Merlin said. He then muttered to himself, "Wow. I need a vacation. Oh wait... this is- well _was_ my vacation... at least before a deluded, evil witch _ruined_ it."

"Well sorry to rain on your parade, _Emrys_," she sneered, "but I'm not leaving until _you_ are dead and _I_ have _my_ kingdom!" The windows in the throne room smashed inwards and shards of glass littered the sky before the cloaked figure's eyes flashed gold again, and the windows restored themselves.

Whilst Merlin was distracted, Morgana reached into her boot, grabbed her enchanted dagger and threw it at her enemy. It plunged deep into his stomach and she smiled in victory and stood tall. There was no way he could survive that. Not even the powerful Emrys.

Merlin looked down at his stomach, wincing slightly. Blood was starting to stain his cloak around the wound. "That's unfortunate," Merlin mumbled. He moved closer to Morgana and placed his hand on the dagger. He could feel the dark magic in it and knew that it would have killed him as soon as it hit him. Good thing he's immortal then. He smiled charmingly at Morgana through his hood, making sure that he could only see his mouth through his enchantment and pulled out the dagger without even looking at it. He threw it on the floor near Morgana. "I think this belongs to you," he added, sounding amused.

The smile dropped off Morgana's face and instead, fear replaced it. "How are you still alive? _No one_ survives it's touch. That blade is made of dark magic!" She tried her hardest to keep her voice from trembling, but instead she tried to replace it with anger. Emrys could _not_ think that she was scared of him.

Merlin's face hardened a fraction and he next spoke truthfully; "Frankly, _my lady_, I don't give a damn." He readjusted his cloak and contemplated what he should do next; would she voluntarily leave? Not likely, but it's worth a shot. "Would you like to take my earlier option and leave, or would you rather pointlessly try to attack me again?"

"I have told you before, I am not leaving until you die and I get what's rightfully MINE!" She yelled.

Rage took over the witch and her hand clasped into a fist, making Merlin get strangled by an invisible force. He struggled to breathe as the High Priestess choked him, and his magic instinctively lashed out and pushed his attacker into the wall at the far side of the room. The Warlock bent over, gasping for air, whilst making sure Morgana did not make a move to attack him.

Once his breathing was back to normal, he made his way over to the dazed woman lying in a heap on the floor, her emerald eyes searching for who it was beneath the hood. "Wh-who are y-you?" she whispered, knowing that she would soon meet her end. She was even struggling to keep her eyes open from the knock to the head when she hit the stone wall.

Merlin had hoped she didn't have to die, that she would leave and repent for her crimes, but she had refused. It couldn't go on like this, and he knew what he had to do. "I wish it wouldn't have come down to this, Morgana. I blame myself for what you have become," he murmured. He decided to take pity in her as a glimmer of her old self flashed through her dying eyes. Merlin turned around ton make sure none of the knights could see his face and turned back to his dying old friend. His eyes flashed gold and the glamour making his face stay hidden went. Morgana's eyes widened in shock and hurt. "I'm sorry, Morgana. I wish I had told you. Maybe you wouldn't have so much hatred in you if I had helped you."

He reapplied the glamour and took a step back. Morgana was dying. That was what everyone had wanted, so they could finally live in peace; but now that she was lying against the hard wall, her expression emotionless, guilt settled through his stomach. It was his fault that she turned to the Dark Arts and the evil Morgause. If he had helped guide her to choose the light, everything would be different.

But it wouldn't have been. One way or another, this would have happened. He was only delaying the inevitable. Her destiny was sound like his. He stopped blaming himself and looked at the facts. _She_ was the one who studied dark magic. _She _was the one who turned on her friends and family. _She_ was the one who started a war against Camelot and killed hundreds of innocent people out of anger and hatred. _She _chose her path, not him.

When he turned to look at her again, she was grinning, and had that menacing glint in her eyes again. Merlin watched as she pushed herself off the floor as if she hadn't been about to die.

"Did you really think that I'm so stupid as to not put any safety spells on myself? You really are a fool,_ Emrys_, although everybody knows that, don't they?" she said mockingly.

He inwardly cringed. Of course it was a trick. Now his biggest enemy knows who he is. _Great_. Even after spending _years_ of hiding his secret identity, he just _had_ to let it slip so easily. He really was a fool. "Don't make me do this, Morgana," he warned.

She smiled delightedly. "Do what? Kill me?" The High Priestess said as if talking to a child. She laughed again, and as if knowing something he didn't, she said; "And how are you going to to that?"

He didn't reply so she said in a teasing tone; "Well, the only way you can kill me is by running me through with a sword forged in a dragon's breath, no mortal blade can kill me; and I doubt you have one lying around here," she said mockingly. Morgana stood watching Emrys – well, Merlin – in satisfaction. There was no way he could have the only object that can kill her.

_If only you knew, _he thought. He practically did have one wherever he went; he's always with Arthur, and he's a Dragonlord, so he could just forge another blade in a dragon's breath by calling Kilgarrah. He would consider calling Aithusa, but he knew about her allegiance to Morgana.

As Merlin didn't reply again, she continued talking in her brutal tone. "So, _Emrys_, would you like me to enlighten your King on your little secret?" She grinned viciously. Of course she was going to tell her _dear_ brother that his best friend had magic all this time, she just wanted to mess with Emrys first. It seemed to be working; his head snapped up at what she said and she was sure that his eyes widened under the hood.

"I'm sorry, Morgana, but I can't let you do that or hurt anyone else," he said coldly. He took a few steps closer to the witch and looked her straight in the eye; for a second his glamour glitched and Morgana saw Merlin's icy eyes staring at her with disappointment. His hand shot out to where the knights' swords were and without looking away from the woman in front of him, his eyes flashed gold and the hilt of Excalibur shot into his hand. "I'm the last dragonlord, remember?" he murmured, so only she could hear.

Morgana's eyes widened as realisation dawned on her and she took a small step back. Before she could react further, Merlin drew the sword and plunged in into Morgana's side. Her eyes widened and she let out a pained breath. She sunk to the floor and Merlin said the final words she would ever hear.

"Goodbye, Morgana." The light from her eyes faded and she collapsed to the ground, unmoving. Morgana was dead.

He turned away from her dead body to look at the Knights and the two royals, who were still tied up in the corner of the room. With a wave of his hand, the chains tying them up disappeared.

Everyone was weirdly looking at him gobsmacked. Why? Did he have something on his cloak? Actually, yes he did. There was still blood on it caused by Morgana's dagger; there wasn't much blood as his magic healed the wound quite fast. "Damn," the warlock muttered, although the people in the room could still hear him. "That's gonna leave a stain. Oh wait, never mind – I have magic. I almost forgot for a second there!"

Gwaine laughed and everyone turned to look at him. "What! It's funny!" They all rolled their eyes at at him. The long haired knight turned his head to look at the cloaked man and gave him his signature smile. "Is there any chance that you could," he wiggled his fingers suggestively to make his point, and continued asking charmingly, "magic up some ale for me? I think I'm turning sober, you see."

Merlin smiled unnoticed under his glamour at Gwaine's antic and a pitcher of ale appeared in front of the knight.

"Thanks, mate." He grabbed the mug by the handle and raised it up in a mock salute towards him. After downing the whole pint of ale in seconds, Gwaine turned to his friends and shrugged. "I like him," he said.

Everyone looked stunned; even Percival! Half of their mouths were hanging open after watching the one-on-one battle with Morgana and their saviour.

The King looked shocked and... thankful? Well, that's a first! "You're welcome," Merlin said humbly in reply to the unspoken words. "Now if you'll all excuse me, as much as I have loved battling deranged witches, I am going to go [and get on with my day. Toodles!" He waived goodbye to the room's occupants and left.

_I really need a pay rise._

**The End**

* * *

**Spells (**used in Merlin**)****:**

**_Forbearnan_**\- Fire

_**Miere torr sweoloþhat**_\- When Merlin destroyed Morgause's fire wall in series 3 episode 7, The Castle of Fyrien.

_**Cume þoden **_\- Come whirlwind/ I summon the wind. Used by Merlin in series 2 episode 10, The Moment of Truth

_**Schildan **_\- Shield

_**Bene læg gesweorc**_\- Summon mist/ summon the clouds to flow. Used by Merlin in series 2 episode 3, The Nightmare Begins.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the story! Please leave a review to tell me what you think! Please check this account for more stories - there are Merlin and Harry Potter stories! The main owner of this account (Vixen) writes Harry Potter, and I (Elara) write Merlin. If you like BAMF, Vixen has written an amazing BAMF Harry story called Bye Btch! Please check them out! **

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
